Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes
Fanfics * What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?: The fanfics are more matured-themed and there is focus on topics like racism, murder, liberation, there is also sexual themes. Humans the series introduces Jade * She's Got Legs: Jade broke the 6' barrier. She is a whopping 6'1", an extremely tall height for a girl. * Nice Hat + Tomboyish Baseball Cap: She wears a cap that matches her other clothes, backwards. * Screw The Rules I Have Green Hair: Jade's hair color is green. * The Nicknamer Clinton Bill * Meaningful Name: Named after Bill Clinton, a former President of the United States. Brent * Catch Phrase: "You better be nice to the CEO. Or I'll throw you in the water." Jerrod * Mad Libs Catchphrase: "(character name) is a delicious angus burger." Catherine's Pokemon Crookshanks the Torracat *Dark and Troubled Past: In his Litten days, he was tormented by a Team Skull grunt. *Meaningful Name: As a Litten, Crookshanks was brutally beaten black and blue by a Team Skull grunt, lacerated and left to die in the rain. *The Quiet One *Shrinking Violet Minerva the Glameow *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Can't go without a scarf or a purse! Let's not forget the ray-bans, a stylish watch or jewelry!!! A bracelet, some designer perfume and necklace and earrings are a must, too! *Beserk Button: NEVER, EVER, EVER under any circumstance, insult her or her fashion tastes! She will get angry if you cause her to break a nail or ruin one of her designer clothes!!!! *Billingual: speaks French, Italian, Latin and English. *The Fashionista: So, so much. *Meaningful Name: Named after Minerva McGonagall from the Harry Potter series *Nice Hat: Minerva has a variety of fancy and stylish hats she keeps in her closet, and she wears different hats depending on the occasion or season. Cedric the Diglett *Meaningful Name Kaa the Ekans *Meaningful Name Velocity The Staraptor Azul the Swablu *Break the Cutie *Meaningful Name *Bad*** Adorable Ginny the Weaville *Meaningful Name Yūki the Glaceon *Meaningful Name Hedwig the HootHoot *Meaningful Name: Named after the owl Hedwig from the Harry Potter series Valiant the Bravaliary Mach the Pidgeot Reicheru's Pokemon Hinomaru the Espeon * Bada** * Bada** Adorable * Big Eater: Though not to the extent of Chomp, sometimes because of his KTS-induced metabolism after prolonged use of psychic powers, he is always hungry amd requires more food than the average person. * Berserk Button: When people make sexual comments about Flames behind his back, injuring him, his tail getting touched, people talking in different accents he finds difficult to understand, and spitting in his face. * Blessed with Suck: His KTS-induced psychic powers make his metabolism almost four times faster than the average person when his powers are used, this also probably means he's not cheap to feed in human forme. * Meaningful Name: His name Hinomaru, is the flag of Japan's name, Espeon, his species is known as the Sun Pokemon, Hinomaru means "Circle of the sun" in Japanese, which is a reminisce that the red gem on his forehead resembles the red disc on the flag * Multiple-Tailed Beast: Has a forked tail in both human and Espeon forms * Mr. Fanservice: So, so much. * Even Evil has Loved Ones: Despite his cruel nature, he genuinely loves Flames and Reicheru. * Even Evil Has Standards: Despite him being merciless, he thinks rape and pedophilia are vile, he even refuses to work with Team Rocket, he even refuses to take part in a sexual assault on a 17-year old as he considers it a poor public relation, when wandering alone after getting lost, he refuses to steal berries off a two Pikachu and their child as a bet, He is also against stealing Pokemon from trainers using Pokeballs and did show concern to Hitler in CEObjection. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold * Katanas of the Rising Sun: Averted, as he uses shotguns in his human form instead, but his appearance and name is based of Imperial and feudal Japan * Shirtless Scene: Is described as being slender and feminine but muscular and fit. * Shotguns Are Just Better *You Gotta Have Lilac Hair: His hair is lilac haired with darker tints at the fringe. Flames the Reshiram *Gag Breasts: Especially when Youko asks her "How big are those t****s?", and she flatly states "DD", then Youko apologises for his manners. * Not Distracted by the Sexy: To Hinomaru, she may be his love interest, but stays calm during his shirtless scenes. *The Smurfette Principle: In Reicheru's main Pokémon team, she is the only female. Youko the Vulpix Kyo the Growlithe Rukoshi the Meowsitc * The Nicknamer: Nicknames Hinomaru "T-1000", Flames "Fire girl", Youko "Six-tails" Tetsuo the Delphox Yu the Azelf Tesla the Jolteon * Meaningful Name: Named after Serbian-American inventor Nikola Tesla. * Language Barrier: Speaks only Hawaiian and doesn't understand English too well, this is an issue with most of Sophie's team except her Alola origin Pokemon, who don't understand Hawaiian. * Shock and Awe. Loki the Raichu *Bad*** Bookworm: He has a passion for reading, yet at the same time, he destroys electronics with his powers. *Bilingual: He can speak a language that's like Icelandic called Seir. *Bilingual Bonus: Wears a pendant that reads "ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ", which means Ragnarok *Butt Monkey: His species' Alolan counterparts tormented him, which eventually gave him his current personality. *Cain and Abel: The Abel to Stripes' Cain. *Ironic Name: Despite his name, he's not entirely mischievous, as his quite and reserved side overshadows his dangerous one. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the God of Mischief and Lies in Old Norse Mythology, which fits his dangerous side. *Missing Mom: His mother died after Stripes was born. *The Quiet One *Shrinking Violet *Sibling Yin-Yang: Loki is shy and quiet-natured while Stripes is loud and overbearing. Minus the Minun * Billingual: Speaks Spanish and English * Even Evil Has Standards: He may have Chucky-like behavior, but one part he won't cross is gambling, even calling Conker out for it. * I Am Not Weasel: One of his berserk buttons. Some people mistake him for a Pikachu. * Japanese Delinquents: His style of dressing is similar to that of a Japanese delinquent. Plus the Plusle * Break the Cutie: After realising that the Pokémon Liberation Group wiped out her and her twin's tribe in the forest she lived in * Children are Innocent * Woobie: Her mother died in a Team Rocket bombing, four years later, her entire family died because of a weaponised strain of dragon flu after PLG released a Zweilous carrying the fatal disease. Sophie's Pokémon Miyamoto the Samurott *Barefoot Cartoon Animal: Wears a kimono. *The Leader *Making a Splash: He uses Water-type attacks. *Master Swordsman: His main weapons are his seamitars carried in his two front braces. He is skilled in using them. *Meaningful Name: Named after Miyamoto Musashi, a famous Japanese swordsman. *Mentor Archetype: To his fellow Pokémon allies. *The Obi-Wan: To his owner Sophie. *The Rival: To Hinomaru Kirby the Ditto *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Miyamoto and Camo. *Deadpan Snarker: Sometimes, especially if a prank of his fails. *Doppelgänger: When he is transformed into a copy of another character. *The Hyena: Only if he's having fun for himself in his normal form. His laughing tends to annoy Hinomaru and possibly Camo. He makes sure not to laugh while transformed into anything, or else any scheme involved in it will fail. *Master of Disguise: Thanks to his transformation ability. *Meaningful Name: Kirby is also the name of a video game character who can mimic enemies' abilities. This Ditto can shapeshift into people, Pokémon, and other objects/creatures. *Prince of Pranksters: His ability to shapeshift into practically anything helps make him a crafty prankster. *Stop Copying Me: Does this to Hinomaru in the fanfic The Mysterious Copycat, resulting in Hinomaru brutally attacking him. *The Trickster: He is quite an expert at that. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Yes. He has that. *Weak, but Skilled: In his normal state, he is the weakest out of Sophie's Pokemon and very defenseless. However, he is skilled in pranking and disguises (see Master of Disguise, Prince of Pranksters, and The Trickster). Bubbles the Azumarill *Accessory Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears teal goggles. *Annoying Younger Sibling: Acts like one to Camo. *The Baby of the Bunch: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Bratty Half-Pint: In Hinomaru's POV. *Character Development: Ever since she became an Azumarill, she has matured and became smarter. *Cheerful Child: Probably one of the happiest out of the entire Pokémon owned by the heroes. *Constantly Curious *Deliberately Cute Child: Ahab considers her to be adorable. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Foolish to her twin brother (owned by Jelly Otter) Babbles' Responsible. *Girly Girl: She loves cute things. *Language Barrier: With Tesla, who only speaks Hawaiian, she doesn't speak or understand it. *Making a Splash: Relies on Water-type moves. After all, she is part Water-type. *Meaningful Name: Sophie named her Bubbles because she happens to like, you guessed it, bubbles! *Surfer Dude: A young rare female example. *Tender Tears: Cries the most out of all the Pokémon owned by the heroes. This is downplayed after she evolved. Camo the Dragalge *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Wears a scarf. *Action Girl. *Bad*** Adorable *Emotionless Girl *Grumpy Bear: Probably her only mood if she displays emotion. *Meaningful Name: Her ninja-like personality and species makes the name "Camo" suitable for her. *Not Growing Up Sucks: She wants to evolve as soon as she has enough power, but Miyamoto told her that it'll take weeks. While a bit hesitant at first, she managed to accept it quietly. *The Quiet One: Rarely speaks. *Stealth Hi/Bye: Does this to gather messages to her allies via eavesdropping. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The Tomboy to Bubbles' Girly Girl. *Undying Loyalty: Her loyalty is a major trait in her personality. Ahab the Pelipper *Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal *Commanding Coolness: He usually takes as second-in-command in Sophie's Pokémon team. *Instant Messenger Pigeon: Averted. While he isn't a pigeon Pokémon, he hopes to be like this trope someday. *Meaningful Name: He is named after Captain Ahab from the novel Moby Dick. *Nice Guy *Nice Hat: Wears a ship captain's hat. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: In the fanfic A Pelipper's Treachery, he nearly betrayed his allies after an accident due to his carelessness. Fortunately, however, he apologizes in the end. *Talk Like a Pirate: He sometimes uses pirate slang in his dialogue. This angers Hinomaru to no end. Sophie Jr. the Floatzel *Character Development: When she was a Buizel, she wasn't too bright and didn't really understand certain situations. Since she evolved, however, she gradually forms a conscience and became more aware of the situation she's in. *The Ditz: Was very clueless as a Buizel. But as a Floatzel, not so much. *Family Relationship Switcharoo: A running gag within her is that she mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that Sophie and a Buizel/Floatzel have a similar color scheme. However, Sophie corrects her that she is not her mother. *Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: Wears a blue polo shirt. *The Klutz *Meaningful Name: She is called Sophie Jr. due to her heavy resemblance to her trainer. *Missing Mom: This could explain why she often mistakes Sophie for her mom. *Sixth Ranger: In Sophie's Pokémon team. *Spirited Competitor Chomp the Croconaw *Big Eater: A little bit. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: He may act like a bitter leader of his group, but still has a soft side. *The Leader: Of his own group called The Battle Bunch. Apparently, there's a series based on him and his allies titled Sophie's Poké Posse. *Meaningful Name: His name fits for his attacks involving his mouth. *Reptiles are Abhorrent: He is a little overbearing and feisty. Igor's Pokémon TriHard the Entei *Butt Monkey: Frequently loses despite being a Legendary. *Shout-Out: His name, TriHard, is a Reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. Samuel's Pokemon Stripes the Pikachu *Annoying Younger Sibling: He fits this trope to a T. He often pesters Loki, which causes an immense sibling rivalry. *Bilingual: Like his brother Loki, he can speak Seir. His owner mistook it as nonsensical babbling. *Cain and Abel: He is Cain to Loki's Abel. *What Could've Been: His name was supposed to be Shifty, presumably after the HTF character. *Wild Child Conker the Pachirisu *0% Approval Rating *The Alcoholic: You got to sarcastically thank Samuel for getting him into alcohol. *B****rd Understudy: To Samuel in scamming people. *Con Man: He and his trainer Samuel are major scammers. *Disco Dan: He tends to live a late 1970s lifestyle. For the record, he's a disco fanatic, which is the reason why he's obsessed with nightclubs. Ironically, his trainer despises disco. His human forme's appearance exaggerates this trope. *Expy: He may be based on Fritz the Cat from the comic strip of the same name and Tony Manero from the 1977 movie ''Saturday Night Fever '' *The Gambler: He actually gambled a few times. His gambling addiction is taken up to eleven in the fanfic, Casino Chaos. *Meaningful Name: He is named after the video game character Conker, who is also a squirrel. They share similarities in terms of personality. *Screwy Squirrel: Literally. *Sir Swears-a-Lot: Arguably swears the most out of Samuel's team. *What an Idiot: One made Pytka overeat because he thought he had three stomachs, this caused Pytka to puke. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: He has blue hair in his human form. Ri Dae-Jung's Pokemon Pytka the Hydreigon * 0% Approval Rating: Averted, more like 60% Approval Rating, Team Plasma grunts when he was a Zweilous were terrified of him. * A**hole: Somewhat averted since he is not incapable of affection, has friends and is very sociable with them, but his extremely brutal actions that even his trainer himself is somewhat put off by his aggressive behaviour, He engages in brutal violence towards his targets, and when he discovered one of his targets was a pedophile after discovering child porn on his computer, he shot him. * Archnemesis Son: To Ivan, he and Ivan hate eachother. * Bare Your Midriff: A male example, He wears a croptop as casual wear, even wearing it and torn jeans when performing assassinations. * Berserk Button: Basically everytime Dick Cox opens his mouth, also Samuel, also when his assassinations get disrupted, He also hates being called Pytka Trikano, preferring the surname Romanov. * Big Eater: Averted, he one ate almost a whole box of Lucky Charms, two packs of cookies, and he ended up getting sick from overeating because Conker thought he had three stomachs, Pytka himself almost never tries to overeat since he got sick as a Zweilous if he attempted. * Billingual: Speaks Russian, English and Korean. * Bilingual Bonus: His name mean torture in Russian, his nickname by Angel, "Zvezda" means 'star' in the same language. * Bilingual Backfire: More like Attack Backfire to Fairy-types, he has Steel-type moves, he also knows Fly to help with Fighting Types. * Boomerang Bigot: Averted, Is said to have a negative relationship with any other male Hydreigon, He also doesn't get long with his biological family too well, especially his biological father. * Deadpan Snarker: Uses "gay" as an insult. * Happily Married: He married Angel prior to Meeting Up, he only invited Marie and his own teammates aswell as friends from university. * Fanboy: He might be a fan of Team Fortress 2, as he dressed up as the Sniper for Halloween in one fanfic, He is also noted to be a fan of manga like JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure and alot of Seinen manga. * Fashion Victim Villain: He’s not technically a bad guy, It’s a little hard to take him seriously when he wears a croptop and torn jeans during assassinations, this makes him look more like a male stripper than an assassin. * Fauxreigner: He uses old Soviet slugs, barks out Russian cussing, His Pokémon Egg was actually from Unova and abandoned after hatching. * From Nobody to Nightmare: He could have been another abandoned male Deino learning to survive in the freezing cold and spoke by picking up Russian from other Pokémon and humans, Japanlover86 said if he wasn’t abandoned, his personality would have been just like Kania’s, Angel has seen pictures of little Pytka and admits he is adorable, At the physical age of 28 and a fully grown Hydreigon, he’s one of the Pokémon World’s most notorious assassin. * Evil is Sexy: In his human forme, despite not being the most pleasant person in the world, he is actually very good-looking and attractive, despite wearing very loose clothing, This plays straight when wearing his casual clothes, which are sometimes a croptop and jeans and are much tighter. * Even Evil has Standards: He and his trainer only kill people who actually deserve it if they found out about the target first, He also volunteered himself to kill Preston when he murdered a female Deino and her trainer, Ri Dae-Jung agreed, Pytka also believes Dick should be put on stalking and harrassment charges after what Reicheru and Sophie told them, When he was hired by Team Rocket to murder an opponent who had a wife and child for opposing them, he refused and shot the guy who ordered it, He also murdered a target after discovering child and Pokémon porn on his computer. * Expy: He and Angel's relationship is actually based off their trainers, Pytka has been described "He's basically his trainer if he was a Pokémon". * Irony: Despite his hatred of homosexuality, he dresses in a flamboyant fashion when not assassinating that includes torn jeans and croptops, Samuel even remarks that Pytka looks like a male stripper. * Language Barrier: When he first arrived in Sinnoh, He barely spoke a word of English and most of them didn't understand Russian, he could write in English, now, he has this with his sister, who doesn't speak Russian or Korean, while he speaks English, Kania has difficulty understanding him. * Mr. Fanservice: He’s one of the most fanservicey characters, He's not as muscular and hunkish as a Fighting-Type in human forme and is described as having the build of an Olympic swimmer, he still is quite attractive in his human forme, his casual outfit, which consists of shorts and short sleeved shirt and a croptop takes this to 11, sometimes, he wears tighter clothing that show off his well-developed yet slender body. * Meaningful Name: His name means "torture" in Russian, one of his nicknames, Orochi derives from the Yamata no Orochi, Hydreigon's evolutionary line is based of this. * Police are Useless: Pytka doesn’t have a high opinion of most police forces, seeing them as people who are too soft on criminals like pedophiles, murderers and rapists or letting them walk free, his days in university might stem from this. * One of Us: He is a big fan of Godzilla movies, he also likes FPS games and seinen manga. * Sensual Slav: A rare male example, He's quite attractive. * Sibling Yin-Yang: Even though him and Mr. Assault aren't siblings, they do have the yin-yang trope, Mr. Assault is a Nice Guy who is very calm and shows concern about his allies, while Pytka is a Hot-Blooded foulmouthed assassin who only allies himself because they are his clients and only develops a close relationship with them if the client makes friends with them, played straight with his younger sister Kania, who is a Nice Girl. * Sir Swears-A-Lot: Summed up in this: "FOR A THOUSAND F***ING TIMES DICK! F*** OFF YOU MOTHERF***ING GAYLORD!", He is also very prone to cursing in Russian, Mr. Assault is considered to be the only Pokémon alive that can stand his incessant Russian cussing and his obscenity ridden tantrums. * Shirtless Scene: He spent the whole time in Alola without a shirt on. * Trademark Favorite Food: His favorite food is shchi, Russian cabbage soup. * Yamata no Orochi: His race is based off this. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: His hair is black with blue and red streaks in his hair, making it look like a mix between all three colors. Sibpal the Weavile * Bilingual: Speaks Russian, English and Korean. * Mr. Fanservice: Described as being toned and attractive. * Vitriolic Best Buds: With Pytka, both spend their time insulting each other, especially with Pytka's obession with the word "motherf***er" Marie's Pokémon Angel the Sylveon * Brooding Boy, Gentle Girl: More like Foulmouthed Russian Assassin Boy, Sweet and Vulnerable girl. * Dark and Troubled Past: Went to the worst university in Sinnoh with her boyfriend and both barely made it out alive. * Nice Girl: Is nice to everyone * Love Theme: She and Pytka both sing the song "Grace" by the Dubliners, the song is about a man and a woman who were married before the man was shot dead by firing squad, this became especially poignant during their university days, as Pytka risked his life. * Unusual Love Interest: She is in love with Pytka, T.S says "She's fallen for the wrong guy" Kania the Hydreigon * Sibling Yin-Yang: With Pytka, unlike Mr. Assault, the two being actual siblings, Kania more sweet natured and an all-around Nice Girl while her brother is a hot-headed anti-police Russian assassin who curses, while Kania speaks only English, her brother speaks it with a slight accent, his native Russian and Korean. * Strong Family Resemblance: Setting aside from the hairstyle and muscle mass, Kania is a dead ringer for her older brother. Other Pokémon Lolly the Skitty *Bad*** *Berserk Button: Say the word "cute", or give him anything cutesy, and he'll lash out. *Boomerang Bigot: He has little to no respect on his own kind. *Embarrassing First Name: Blame his mother. *Fluffy the Terrible: Don't let his name fool you; he's a rebellious male punk with a love for metal music and Marvel. *Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Underneath his gruff acts hides a loyalty for Loki, Plus, Minus, Miyamoto, Camo, Hinomaru, and others. *Lovable Rogue *Metalhead: Subverted. He's a metal music fan, with his favorite bands being Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and Six Feet Under. However, he also happens to adore hard rock bands, especially Queen. *Moral Dilemma: Had to face it on choosing which trainer he should accompany. *The Quincy Punk: Subverted. He may look and act like one, but he still has his loyalty and helped get Samuel and Conker in the hands of the police. Also, he doesn't just love punk rock. In fact, he loves death metal, heavy metal, and hard rock. *The Rock Star: He is the leader of his own death 'n roll band called Flower Boquet from the fanfic of the same name. *Surrounded By Idiots: Usually when around Sophie's team, except for Miyamoto and Camo. This also applies to PETA members and SJWs. Ivan Trikano the Hydreigon * Archnemesis Dad: Pytka and him hate eachother, with Ivan commonly going afger Pytka’s fashion sense. * Older than He Looks: Despite being physically 49, he looks a decade older with hair greying, looking very old to be a father of the Mr. Fanservice Pytka and Nice Girl Kania, who are both physically 28 and 19 respectively. Category:Lists Category:List of Tropes